Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method for merging information about a target relative to a plurality of observers. In particular, the information represents relational characteristics such as position, velocity, acceleration based on range, azimuth and elevation with faster real-time response and reduced error compared to conventional techniques.
Threat assessment for decision-makers in the armed forces represents a vital element in detecting, assessing and engaging an approaching target. An observer may have one or more sensors (e.g., radar) that may have a different rate to determine entrance of an object within an observation perimeter. Upon such detection, a decision-maker may seek translational characteristics of the object to interpret the threat level posed therefrom. Such characteristics may include positional information of the object, such as range, azimuth and elevation relative to the sensor's vantage. Additional such characteristics may include change rate information such as speed and direction (i.e., velocity) of the approaching object at various levels of fidelity depending on the type of information sought. Identification of the object may include determining whether the object is friendly, neutral or hostile.
A conclusion of the object's hostility may necessitate a finer resolution (i.e., reduced uncertainty and time-delay) of positional relationships relative to the observers (i.e., sensors) available to the decision-maker. The more refined detail enables creation of a firing solution to engage the object, now declared a target. Such efforts to achieve such decisions and consequent engagement constitute tracking. The United States Navy employs the Aegis Combat System to coordinate data acquisition, interpretation and decision-making.
The Soviet Union's dissolution has led to a number of unforeseen consequences that are of concern to the United States military. The problem of particular concern to the United States Navy is the proliferation of inexpensive Theater Ballistic Missiles (TBMs) and Anti-Ship Ballistic Missiles (ASCMs) to unstable and hostile Third World countries. With troops likely to be deployed in such situations to defend both Allied and American interests, a rapidly evolving need exists for the Navy to operate effectively in littoral environment. The Navy has been designed to operate in a blue-water environment against a Soviet-style threat. Naval adaptability is such that there can be a redeployment to the new environment provided that there is some sharing of data among the multiple sensor/weapons platforms (e.g., Aegis-equipped platforms, such as cruisers and destroyers primarily).